1. Field of Invention
The present application relates generally to a storage assembly for a refrigerator, and more specifically, to a storage assembly with a full extension drawer and a swivel mechanism including a support member, wherein rotation of the support member relative to the drawer provides access to sliding bins on opposite sides of the support member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an electrical appliance that keeps food fresh in a storage compartment for a long time by maintaining an interior temperature thereof to be lower than an exterior temperature. The storage compartment is defined by a main body of the refrigerator. The refrigerator generates cool air as a refrigerant circulates a cooling cycle and supplies the cool air to the storage compartment to maintain the food in the storage compartment at a predetermined low temperature.
Often, a refrigerator will have multiple storage compartments. For example, a refrigerator may include both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. In some cases, the freezer compartment and the fresh food compartment will be vertically aligned, with one compartment above the other.
The necessarily compact interiors of the storage compartments inherently give rise to problems with regard to utilization of limited interior space and convenient access to stored items or goods. Further, in view of the conventional manner of stacking goods on and in relatively deep shelves and bins, it is not unusual for a user of the refrigerator to have to remove or displace several items in order to obtain access to a particular item.
Typically, storage bins are placed below a stationary shelf in the cabinet of a refrigerator for placement and storage of a variety of goods and items. The bins are pulled out by a user from a closed position to an open position for access to a particular item. The particular item may be buried or placed in the back of the bin, making it difficult for a user to access the particular item. For a variety of reasons, including aesthetics, the desirability of taking up as little as space as possible in the interior of the refrigerator and the ease of accessibility to goods and items within the storage bins is of concern.